


New Tricks and Breakfast Treats

by Brynhildr



Series: Adventures of Silver & Ruby [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Warg pups need training and life goes on under the mountain





	New Tricks and Breakfast Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I got a message this morning that my last posting in this series was marked as spam and under review. Hopefully you'll be able to read it soon. 
> 
> This one started in one direction and went in another direction entirely. And I apparently really want French toast right now.

It took weeks for Thorin to make it off his sickbed and into his own bedroom. Hours of painful exercises and stretches for his foot and legs every day, as well as breathing exercises to keep his lungs clear from lying down all the time... It was exhausting. Fili and Kili were with him every step of the way, working on their own exercises, and Bilbo, Oin, and Dwalin watched them like hawks to make sure they did everything they were supposed to do and nothing more.

But the best part about healing was that Thorin could now go for short walks with the pups.

"Silver, sit!" He commanded holding up his hand to form the command in Iglishmek at the same time. The pup sniffed at Thorin's hand and licked it. Bilbo laughed at the face Thorin made as he wiped his hand off on the handkerchief he had taken to carrying in his pocket for that very reason.

"You can't expect them to learn immediately. They are still small!" Bilbo consoled. Thorin huffed.

"This is the best time to teach them," he countered. "So it is ingrained from a young age. Silver, sit!" He said again, while pressing the warg's hindquarters down. He stepped back and looked at the panting warg. "Good boy!" he exclaimed, then threw him a small treat. Ruby whined from his place on the ground next to Bilbo. "Yes, I see you. Ruby, play dead!" Thorin said and Ruby rolled onto his back and froze. "Good boy!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book while Thorin continued playing with the pups. If it got the king out of doors and meant he wouldn't have to run up and down the mountains until he was out of breath, Bilbo enjoyed it. 

.......

Bilbo liked to wake up early and help Bombur cook breakfast in the kitchens. Most dwarves in the mountains still thought he was bonkers for enjoying seven meals a day, but Bombur, Kili, Fili, and Dori had embraced the hobbit eating schedule with fervor and enjoyed the foods Bilbo made for them when he began to miss the Shire every now and again. Today Bilbo woke craving the sweet pan fried bread his mother used to make for holidays and birthdays. He quickly got out of bed, washed his face and hands, donned his hobbity clothing and set off for the kitchens. 

Bombur was already kneading dough when he arrived and Silver and Ruby were chewing on the bones leftover from last night's dinner.

"Good morning, Bombur! Do we have any leftover bread from yesterday?" Bilbo searched through the little pots of spices, pulling out nutmeg and cinnamon, vanilla beans, and a jar of sugar.

"Over in the basket," Bombur pointed. "What are you planning to make with it?" He asked, looking at Bilbo who was carrying jugs of milk and a basket of eggs out of the cold storeroom.

"A sweet bread my mother used to make. Come look. I'll show you how."

Bombur quickly got the hang of it (the one slightly charred one was foisted off onto the wargs in the corner) and between the merry dwarf and the hobbit, an entire platter was made and brought out for the dwarves that had made it to the table for First Breakfast: Kili, Fili, Thorin, Nori, and Dori. Silver followed Bilbo into the hall and sat at his feet, while Ruby ran ahead and plopped his head playfully in Thorin's lap. 

"Good morning, little warrior!" The dwarf grumbled as he scooped food into his plate without noticing what it was. Bilbo tired not to wince as he poured strawberry preserves all over his sausage and gravy on his porridge. He knew from experience that Thorin wasn't truly awake to notice it. 

"What is this?" Kili asked, poking at Bilbo's special sweet bread.

"It's my mother's special recipe! A vanilla cinnamon sweet bread. Try it!" He said, talking a small stack of them onto his plate and covering them in honey. 

Kili did try it. He immediately grabbed six more and stuck them on his plate. It took less than half an hour for the food to be completely eaten, but soon enough the dwarves were giving their compliments to the chefs. After a brief discussion about everyone's daily duties, the assembled company began to depart.

Kili whistled to the wargs as he got up from the table.

They stopped playing with Thorin and immediately ran to his side and sat patiently.

"Good boys! Let's go down to the practice yard and see if anyone wants to play!" The young dwarf and wargs sauntered out the room.

Thorin spluttered as he watched the two pups following Kili's effortless commands.

"But-but! I, and training!...", he exclaimed incoherently.

"It's OK, Thorin," Bilbo consoled. "They still like sleeping in your bed better."

.  
.  
.  
.

That night the wargs slept in Fili's room all night.

Thorin pouted about it.

Bilbo laughed at Thorin.

Silver and Ruby slept peacefully, without a care in the world.


End file.
